


Battlefield

by DanishRambling



Series: Tavros Nitram's Guide to Norse Mythology [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christianity, Gen, Norse Mythology - Freeform, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Religion, Valkyrie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanishRambling/pseuds/DanishRambling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros Nitram, a young priest living in the end of the viking age, has an unexpected encounter with the norse version of an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

It’s a grey day.

 

The wild grass is long and gently flowing with the autumn wind. The field has an empty feeling to it.

You are not here because have to. You are here because it’s your duty.

You are a priest and this is your battlefield. People have died and you are here to pray.

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you will bring salvation. Or something.

You’re not exactly the most experienced priest in this area but you have done your best. You were obvious choice after your father died. Someone had to baptize children, wed people and then bury the elders and the like. It’s not entirely forced, you _are_  a good christian and you _enjoy_  being one. But no more of that. You are here for a reason.

A battle had just taken place. Not a big one though. not exactly a war but an argument between two minor villages which had escalated into a bloodbath. You only thought of them as nothing but savages thanks to your strict upbringing. The field, where the battle had taken place, looked relatively peaceful if you didn’t mind the blood splattered around, seeping into the hard soil.

You walk up to a circle made of stamped grass and the like. This must have been the place where the two "armies" had clashed. You retrieve your bible, cleansing salt and holy water. Everything had been prepared from home. It wasn't abnormal for a priest to cleanse a dead place in order to prevent mean spirits from arising. 

You open the bottle of holy water and pour it over the ground ind a relaxed, waving motion. After that, the bag of salt was emptied in a big circle around you.  
The bible was opened, pages turned, verses already practiced.

 

***

"Then I heard a voice from heaven say, "Write: Blessed are the dead who die in the Lord from now on." "Yes," says the Spirit, "they will rest from their labor, for their deeds will follow them.""

After reciting the last verse, you close the holy book and draw the cross on you chest.

 "You know that's not how it works right? Nice try though."

After getting what felt like a heart attack, you turn around to confront the stranger.

It's a woman.

She has long, flowing, black hair and an honest smile.

She walked over to you. The metal parts of her armor scratching and clanging against each other. It must be incredibly heavy. Her sturdy frame seems to support it well though.

In her hand she holds the leash connected to a large horse. Was it there before? How did that suddenly appear?  
Her other hand is placed at her hip and she smiles at you again. She has a certain glow to her. _'She must be an angel_ _'_ you think.

You find yourself...enchanted so to say.

 You try not be afraid but your stuttering states otherwise:

 "H-h-how. How did you-"

  She laughs.

 "I'm here to gather the souls of the brave warriors here. I'm a valkyrie."

 She's one of those so-called "spirits" of the norse mythology. You don't really know much about them. Father had always told you they were nothing but demons disguised as angels. Christianity is slowly spreading across the whole country but some people still believe. Still believe in the old legends and myths from old times. Something that is beyond your control and understanding.

But why is she here?

"Don't touch them, I have already taken care of the souls and they are on their way to heaven now." You say, having gained a little of your confidence. She walks towards you and you don't move. Your attempt at blocking is futile as she just grabs your shoulder, and steadily albeit gentle, pushes you to the side. She kneels by a corpse.

"This one is perfect. Worthy to join his brothers in Valhalla."

 "What is this heathen's talk?!" You shout angrily.

 The valkyrie points her hand to the corpse, as if expecting a handshake. A glowing, ghostly hand snakes out of the dead man's cheast and takes hers. You can't believe your eyes. The rest of the ghostly body rises, and soon, a man i standing in front of her. He looks clearly alive if not for the ghostly glow. _'Did she just extract his soul?'_

She looks at you while she guides the man over to her horse. He looks almost ridiculous sitting on the back of that strong and graceful animal.

Before she gets a chance to get up, you can't help but blurt out: 

 "Will you be the one to greet me when my time comes?"

 "Only if you die courageously in battle, and the chances of that happening is quite low."

 She gets up and the horse makes a powerful leap towards the sky. You run after them.

 "Wait! Will I ever meet you again?!" You're running out of breath.

  She turns her head towards you and winks, giving you the most honest smile you have ever seen, and disappears into nothing.

The wind blows and you can see that the salt has formed a series of letters: Aradia.

 

You refuse to believe that she was a demon. Even if not by christian ways, she must have been an angel of some sort.

 

***

 

Entry n. 01

Name: Valkyrie (Aradia)

Species: Mythological being/spirit/angel(?)

Notes: A being that help souls carry on to heaven (Valhalla?). The one that I encountered was wearing armor. Seems to only be interested in warriors and babaric people. They look quite fierce themselves and I wouldn't dare make one angry. Looks like angels without wings.

 

***

 

You think it would be smart to keep track of all of these weird encounters for future reference.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet seems hilariously short because of the format of AO3.


End file.
